As is known in the art, medical image analysis plays an increasingly prominent role in Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) and therapy planning. As a preliminary stage of the analysis, segmentation of structures from medical images and reconstruction of these structures are difficult due to the large volume of the data involved and the complexity of the anatomic shapes of interest.
Three-dimensional (3D) visualization and labeling of rib structures, for example, in a CAD system provide important information for radiologists since they need to report any pathology pertaining to bones in a chest CT scan. The ribs have valuable properties common to bone tissues, i.e., they are rigid and stable in shape, and map to prominent intensities in CT data. Further, rib structures are highly ordered and symmetrical. Because of these features, rib feature group can be used for reliable registration and reference. To make full use of the structural advantages of the ribs, they should be extracted and labeled individually. There are 12 pairs of rib structures in a human body with 8-11 pairs visible in a chest CT volume dataset. They are connected at one end with the spine, and the upper pairs are also connected to the sternum.